


Driving Me Wild

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm sorry if this is terrible, M/M, and all it entails, please read and give me your honest opinion?, very schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa have their first time. (Heavily inspired by "Wild" by Troye Sivan, love yourself and listen to his music)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so if any of you know me from my other fic "Say You'll Remember Me," I need smut practice. Hence the creation of this fic... 
> 
> Also, I completely love Troye Sivan and Wild is so good, when I first heard it, I immediately thought of iwaoi and cried my little gay heart out. I recommend listening and watching his music video before reading [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU)
> 
> Please give me your honest opinion, but it's my first time writing sex, so try not to be too scathing, ok? I'll do my best to improve in the future.

Oikawa sighed into the cotton of Iwaizumi’s shirt. He had his cheek pressed against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and his hand rubbed up and down Iwaizumi’s back.

Iwaizumi was in the same position, doing the same to Oikawa, and they were sitting on top of his bed, a comfortable tangle of limbs.

Oikawa pressed a light kiss to Iwaizumi clothed shoulder. Memories like a montage flitted through his mind he recalled how they ended up this way.

When they were six, chasing each other with sticks and pretending it was swordplay.

When they were seven, and they started playing volleyball together for the first time.

When they were eight, and built their first blanket-pillow-futon fort during a sleepover.

When they were nine, and Iwaizumi caught the beetle he had been hunting for weeks, running to show Oikawa first.

When they were ten, and they snuck out for the first time during a sleepover to gaze at the stars and look for UFOs.

In middle school, the grueling give and take that volleyball taught them. The same give and take that made them strong.

In high school, where they stood as conquerors on the court, with their army at their sides.

But at this moment, Oikawa didn’t care about taking other teams apart through his plays. Right now, he only wanted to take Iwaizumi apart through his body.

Oikawa remembered when they first started dating, and Iwaizumi would hold his hand on the way home after practice, pulling him into the same alleyway every night and kissing him against the wall where the streetlight didn’t flash. And then he’d take Oikawa’s hand again and walk him the rest of the way back home, waiting until Oikawa went inside like a gentleman.

Oikawa turned to lay his other cheek on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and pressed a kiss to the bare skin of his neck.

Iwaizumi took a sharp intake of breath through his nose, shuddering minutely.

“Are you sure?” he asked Oikawa, voice shaky.

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi’s neck. His nervousness was endearing. Pressing another kiss there, he responded.

“Yes.”

They pulled away from each other then, but not by much. They were still in each other’s laps and kept each other at arms distance, Oikawa lightly squeezing Iwaizumi’s biceps and Iwaizumi rubbing circles into Oikawa’s shoulders with his thumbs.

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa seriously in the eyes. “I could hurt you.”

Oikawa resisted the urge to snort, but he did roll his eyes. “Iwa-chan, please. No matter how strong you think you are, your dick does not have the power to destroy me.”

Oikawa found the deep shade of red Iwaizumi turned to be particularly satisfying. Iwaizumi spluttered in response.

“You idiot – ! That’s not what I meant, and you know it!”

Oikawa chuckled, taking Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and resting their foreheads together. 

“I know, I know, but you’re worrying way too much. We’ve done our research, we’ve bought the necessary supplies. We planned for today, when your parents would be gone for the weekend. We’ll be ok.”

Iwaizumi shifted his eyes away with uncertainty. “I’m not sure, maybe we should –”

Oikawa sighed loudly to interrupt him. “Iwa-chan, we’ve gone over this, we aren’t switching. I’m more sensitive than you, so I’ll enjoy this position a lot more than you would.”

Iwaizumi’s frown and brow furrow increased. “I know, but –”

Oikawa kissed the crease between Iwaizumi’s eyebrows. “Stop worrying, or you’ll really become an old man. And then I’ll dump you, because I don’t date wrinkly, old men.”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a playful bite to his jaw. “Shut up.”

From there Iwaizumi continued down Oikawa’s neck, nipping and kissing.

Oikawa giggled under Iwaizumi ministrations, but when Iwaizumi hit a sensitive spot, he moaned.

Iwaizumi pulled away as if he had burned Oikawa. Oikawa wanted to shake his head, but instead he kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek affectionately.

“Please Hajime,” Oikawa whispered in his ear. “I want this, wanted to have you for so long now, don’t make me wait. I need you inside of me.”

Iwaizumi shivered. “That’s not fair.”

Oikawa smirked at him. “I never play fair.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of Oikawa’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Oikawa deepened it by throwing his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and hugging him closer. Iwaizumi licked into Oikawa’s mouth and Oikawa let out a moan at the sensation.

“Oh, Iwa…”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, voice deeper than before. “Keep calling me Hajime.”

Oikawa froze and then pouted. “That’s definitely not fair.”

Iwaizumi grinned at him. “Just trying to keep the playing field even here.”

Oikawa huffed, but Iwaizumi drew him into another kiss to placate him. As their kissing became more messy, and their touching more intense, they slowly started scooting closer until their crotches met. They were both hard, and each broke away from the kiss with a moan.

Oikawa started clawing at Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Off,” he said breathlessly.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s hands away and removed his shirt himself. Then he took Oikawa’s shirt off too.

Oikawa slid his hands onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders and began lowering himself onto the bed, pulling Iwaizumi over him. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa with mild panic on his face. Oikawa ran his hands along Iwaizumi’s sides soothingly and smiled up at him.

“Touch me.”

Iwaizumi dipped down to meet Oikawa, inadvertently grinding down on him. Oikawa let out a gasp while Iwaizumi groaned.

Oikawa turned Iwaizumi face towards him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss as he desperately lifted his hips so they would meet Iwaizumi’s again.

“Haji—, Hajime,” Oikawa called out between kisses. “More, I want more.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s cheek and trailed his kisses down from there until he reached Oikawa’s sternum, pecking a kiss just above Oikawa’s heart. Oikawa shook beneath him.

Iwaizumi moved to take Oikawa’s right nipple in his mouth. Iwaizumi pinched and rubbed the other with his left hand. His right hand held Oikawa’s hip, and his thumb rubbed circles into his hipbone.

Oikawa convulsed under him as if he had been electrocuted. “Ah! Hajime! Hajime!”

Iwaizumi licked and grazed his teeth at it until he felt Oikawa’s nipple harden. He pulled away and lightly blew on it. Oikawa quivered.

Iwaizumi swapped sides and did the same to the right, occasionally flicking Oikawa’s left nipple and rubbing circles into Oikawa’s right hip.

When Oikawa’s moans became gasping sobs, Iwaizumi pulled away.

Oikawa pulled him down and pecked kisses all over Iwaizumi’s face.

“No more teasing, no more teasing,” Oikawa chanted, pleading.

“Ok, ok,” Iwaizumi agreed, pulling back shakily. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Oikawa’s panted and dragged them down until they were off of him. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa clad in only his boxers and felt a little bad. There was a large wet spot on the front of Oikawa’s underwear.

Gingerly, Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa through the thin cotton. Oikawa moaned so loud it almost sounded like a scream, and Iwaizumi jerked back.

But Oikawa chased him, hands latching onto his bare back and fingernails sinking in painfully. Iwaizumi flinched as Oikawa pulled him back.

“Please, I need it, please, please,” Oikawa babbled.

“Alright, just relax now. I’ll give it to you, so lay back,” Iwaizumi assured him.

Oikawa removed his hands and sunk into the mattress, panting like he just ran a marathon. Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead and slid Oikawa’s boxers off him. Oikawa’s cock bobbed before hitting his torso and Oikawa let out a small moan. Then Iwaizumi reached into his nightstand and pulled out the condom and lube he stashed there.

Iwaizumi took the bottle of lube and regarded it warily. He almost jumped when he felt Oikawa’s hands rubs up and down his sides again.

“Don’t worry Hajime,” Oikawa murmured with a soft smile. “My perfect trust is with you.”

Iwaizumi tried to swallow his nerves and gave Oikawa a nod.

“You’ll need to spread your legs then,” Iwaizumi told him.

As Oikawa moved to do so, Iwaizumi began pouring lube onto his fingers. When Iwaizumi thought he had put on a good amount, he looked up and felt the air in his lungs leave him.

Oikawa was spread wide before him, laid bare for his eyes only. Oikawa had a deep, dusty blush along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were hooded wantonly. Parts of his hair was plastered to his skin, while the rest was so ruffled it stood in every direction. Oikawa’s lips were red, wet, swollen, and parted as if he wanted to say something. Iwaizumi could see the beginnings of hickies on his skin where he pushed his kisses in too deep. Oikawa’s nipples were still perked, and his abs were tensed as precome was drooled over them from Oikawa’s cock. There was a subtle shake in his legs as Oikawa held them open for Iwaizumi. And to top it off, the window above Iwaizumi’s headboard bathed Oikawa in silver moonlight. He looked otherworldly.

“Hajime? What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked him.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Nothing,” he muttered, reaching for Oikawa’s entrance with his lubricated fingers. Oikawa flinched upon contact.

“C-cold,” he said, and Iwaizumi mentally berated himself for not warming his fingers earlier. “And there’s so much! Hajime, did you pour the whole bottle on your hand?”

“No,” Iwaizumi said defensively. “I put a decent amount. I need to prepare you properly Tooru.”

“Fine, fine, then do it already,” Oikawa conceded.

Iwaizumi circled his first finger slowly around the ring of muscle of Oikawa’s entrance.

“Hajime, will you please get on with it? I’m not going to break,” Oikawa complained.

Iwaizumi thrust his finger in at that, just to spite Oikawa. Oikawa gasped and tensed around Iwaizumi’s finger, and Iwaizumi began rubbing against the tight, hot, constricting walls of Oikawa’s entrance.

“You need to relax, or I won’t be able to fit another finger, and I definitely won’t be able to fit my dick.”

Oikawa sighed, and began breathing in a way Iwaizumi knew he used to relax during games. Eventually, when Oikawa relaxed enough where Iwaizumi felt Oikawa wasn’t going to clamp his finger off anymore, Iwaizumi added another finger and began scissoring them.

Oikawa started hiccupping moans at the sensation, moving his hips in time with Iwaizumi movements. After a few minutes of that, Iwaizumi hazarded a third finger.

Oikawa stiffened. “Mmph.”

Iwaizumi stilled his fingers inside Oikawa. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect it. Keep going.” As if to punctuate his words, Oikawa canted his hips towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi alternated scissoring his fingers and thrusting deep with them, to get Oikawa used to the feeling. On his fifth thrust, Iwaizumi’s fingers brushed against something inside and Oikawa choked out his loudest moan yet.

“Stop, stop, Hajime, I’m ready. Please, you’ve prepared me so much I could take a baseball bat. Just get inside me.”

Iwaizumi felt his face heat up as he removed his fingers and reached for the condom. But with his slippery fingers, Iwaizumi fumbled with it and the condom dropped on Oikawa’s chest.

“Sor—” Iwaizumi started to apologize, but Oikawa snatched the condom and the look in his eyes silenced Iwaizumi.

“Get naked and get back here,” Oikawa said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Iwaizumi guessed his patience had finally wore thin.

Iwaizumi visibly gulped and started shucking off both his pants and underwear in one go. When he turned back to Oikawa, he saw that Oikawa had already gotten the condom out of its wrapper.

Oikawa pushed himself up from the bed and took Iwaizumi into his hand, squeezing and rubbing him lightly. Iwaizumi let out a shuddering moan. Oikawa pecked Iwaizumi on the lips before rolling the condom on him. Once he was done, Oikawa flopped back onto the bed.

“I’m ready, Hajime,” Oikawa said sweetly, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi nodded against him, putting his forehead against Oikawa’s shoulder and positioning himself against Oikawa’s entrance. And slowly, he shifted his hip and began breaching into Oikawa.

Oikawa whispered encouraging words and pressed light kisses into Iwaizumi’s ear, rubbing his back. Iwaizumi paused when he was fully sheathed.

Oikawa may have been exaggerating when he said he could take a baseball bat. It didn’t hurt, but Iwaizumi made quite the stretch within him and it burned. But even so, Oikawa couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Because Iwaizumi looked amazing like this, looming over him, muscles straining to hold himself up and hold himself back. Sweat dripping from his sun-kissed skin, face contorted in pleasure, and teeth digging into his bottom lip, stifling low moans that made his chest vibrate. There was a subtle blush to his cheeks that Oikawa adored. Iwaizumi’s hair was messy from Oikawa running his hands through it, so his spikes were tousled around and he looked so disheveled Oikawa’s heart ached. Iwaizumi’s eyes were hazy with bliss when he looked at Oikawa, clouded with something Oikawa could only discern to be reverence. 

Oikawa felt his entire being rock at the sight. Iwaizumi occupied nearly all of Oikawa’s thoughts, and the fact that Iwaizumi held the same love for him made his heart shake.

Oikawa brushed their noses together. “You can move, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi began rolling his hips and Oikawa clawed at his back again, leaving more stinging trails in the wake of his nails. But Iwaizumi didn’t care, the ecstasy of being inside Oikawa overloaded his senses much more than a few scratches.

Iwaizumi began thrusting fully in and out of Oikawa, chasing his own pleasure and looking for Oikawa prostrate. When he felt the head of his cock bump into it, Oikawa cried out and bowed his back off the bed, raking his nails further on Iwaizumi’s skin.

Iwaizumi started mouthing words and kisses along Oikawa’s neck as he aimed his thrusts at that spot.

He wasn’t able to hit it all the time, but the times he did made Oikawa quiver and sob. And when that happened, Iwaizumi pressed bruising kisses into him.

Oikawa had been resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he gasped and moaned with Iwaizumi’s thrusts, pleasure coiling low in his belly. On Iwaizumi’s fourth successful thrust on his prostrate, Oikawa felt himself unfurl, and he bit into the juncture between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder as he came.

Iwaizumi felt his pleasure mounting as Oikawa’s walls clenched him tightly. Oikawa had melted onto the sheets, looking sated and keeping himself pliant for Iwaizumi to keep thrusting and reach his peak. After three more thrusts, Iwaizumi felt his pleasure crest, and he came while sucking a dark hicky into Oikawa’s neck, buried to the hilt within him.

They stayed like that, in each other’s arms as they caught their breath.

Oikawa knew they should start moving. He was already feeling sleepy, and his come had gotten on both of them, so they needed to wipe it off before it cemented on their skin. Iwaizumi was softening inside him, and he had to dispose of the condom too.

Oikawa felt wetness against his shoulder, where Iwaizumi was resting his head against him. Oikawa wrinkled his nose. If Iwaizumi was drooling against him…

But as Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, he was surprised to find tears.

“Hajime?”

“I love you,” Iwaizumi said with a shaky, weepy voice. “I love you so much Tooru. You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you’re mine, I can’t believe I get to have you, I love you, I love you.”

Oikawa moved one hand to the back of Iwaizumi’s head, ruffling the hair there, and his other hand wiped the tears from Iwaizumi’s exposed cheek.

Oikawa stared up at the ceiling. His eyes started to get wet and his throat felt tight.

“I love you always, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like you all to imagine Iwaizumi thrusting in tempo with "wild" from the refrain of of the song. Thank you.
> 
> Also, would you guys like a 'Blue Neighborhood' Series? I kind of came up with a fic for the song "Fools" by Troye Sivan too, but it was before the video came out, so the fic won't necessarily match up like this one did. Just let me know.
> 
> Also also, message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dedejowije) or [Tumblr](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/) because I love talking to readers. :)


End file.
